My child boy, my love (maniak)
by Yuhimekaru Michiru Stezwarl
Summary: Cerita cintaku selalu membawa cerita sedih dan menyedihkan.. punya pacar playboy, matre, dll. Hingga membuatku muak & tak ingin PACARAN lagi ! Tapi di suatu hari yang indah bagiku "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Ucapnya & sekarang hari-hari indahku dimulai namanya adalah... Gomen kalo banyak Typo.. ini fanfic yang aku publish pertama kali di ffn, so happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**~My child boy, my love (maniak)~ Chap I pairing: Erza X Natsu Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima Rated: T Genre: Romance, school life**

hi friend.. ^^/ ini cerita pertamaku naza mhon kritik n saran ya..

met baca... langsung ku ceritain dah... ^^7

**Cerita cintaku selalu membawa cerita sedih dan menyedihkan.. punya pacar playboy, matre, dll.**

**Hingga membuatku muak & tak ingin PACARAN lagi ! Tapi di suatu hari yang indah bagiku**

**"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Ucapnya & sekarang hari-hari indahku dimulai namanya adalah...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"N**atsu.." Ucap wanita berambut merah tua itu lalu menghampirinya.

"Erza" Balas pria berjas hitam dengan tulisan SMA HIJUTSU (beda sekolah), **Natsu**.

"Sombong" Keluh wanita berambut merah tua itu, **Erza.**

"Iya-iya ada apa Er-chan? aku nunggu lama.. ngambek ni..." Ucap Natsu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hehehe... aku sibuk... maaf Na-kun.." Balas Erza sambil menyubit pipi Natsu pelan.

"Uh.. sakit..." Keluh Natsu seperti anak kecil.

"Udah-udah ah jangan kayak anak kecil gitu .. yuk jalan.." Ajak Erza.

"Iya-iya" Balas Natsu lalu menggandeng tangan Erza.

"Dari musim gugur ke musim semi... udah musim semi ya Erza?" Tanya Natsu.

"Hm.. " Jawab Erza.

"Udah 3 bulan ya" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Iya" Jawab Erza.

"Hmm.. kalo gitu... ayo kita ke suatu tempat" Ucap Natsu.

" Kemana?" Tanya Erza yang ditarik tangannya oleh Natsu.

"Udah ikut aja.." Jawab Natsu lalu mengajak Erza ke suatu temapt.

"Bukit ini..." Ucap Erza.

"Iya.. bukit dimana saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu.." Balas Natsu serya tersenyum.

Seketika pipi Erza merona memerah mendengar perkataan Natsu.

"Hahaha.. merah itu" Sambung Natsu tertawa.

"Ah.. nyebelin.." Ucap Erza lalu duduk bersandar di pohon yang rindang.

"Hehhehe ih.. Er-chan merajuk.." Balas Natsu sambil mengelus rambut Erza.

"Walau bagaimana pun menjengkelkannya tapi senyumnya mampu mengalahkan itu semua... itu yang membuatku semakin mencintainya" Gumam Erza dalam hati seraya tersenyum.

"Er-chan" Ucap Natsu yang membuyarkan lamunan Erza.

"Ah.. iya" Balas Erza.

"Itu lihat awannya bagus" Jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk awan yang bergerak.

"Hmm.. keren.." Say Erza.

"Aku ga mau saat-saat indah seperti ini terlupakan" Ucap Natsu.

"Aku juga begitu" Balas Erza.

"Er-chan.. aku boleh tidur disini?" Tanya Natsu yang tidur di paha Erza.

"Kau sudah tidur mau ngomong apa lagi?" Tanya Erza balik.

"Hehhehe ya udah.. ya udah.." Jawab Natsu seraya tertawa.

"Hmmm.. dasar rese" Balas Erza.

"Eh.. Er chan.. heh" Ucap Natsu.

"Ternyata udah tidur.. memang udara disini menyenangkan" Sambung Natsu terbangun dari paha Erza.

"Wajahmu tidur.. manis sekali" Say Natsu membelai rambut Erza.

Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Erza yang sedang tidur.

"Ah.. tidak-tidak.. ini belum saatnya walau sudah 3 bulan" Ucapnya lalu duduk di sebelah Erza yang tertidur.

"Di suatu saat pasti ada waktunya" Sambungnya seraya meletakkan kepala Erza di pundaknya lalu memegang tangan Erza.

"Aku tak ingin kita berpisah" Ucapnya.

~30 menit berlalu~

"Eh aku dimana?" Tanya Erza.

"Sudah bangun?.. masih di bukit kok.." Jawab Natsu.

"Eh.. maaf.. kepalaku berat ya?" Ucap Erza yang baru sadar ia tertidur di pundak Natsu.

"Ga kok.. ga berat" Balas Natsu.

"Mau pulang?" Ajak Natsu.

"Hmm." Jawab Erza mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun pulang.

~Perjalanan pulang~

"Ga apa-apa kan aku ga nganterin sampai rumah" Tanya Natsu.

"Ga apa-apa.. aku yang akan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah karna 1 jalur" Jawab seorang pria bernama..

"Jellal" Say Erza.

Jellal hanya diam dipanggil oleh Erza.

"Ya udah ga kenapa-napa kok kamu pulang sama dy.. gan jagain cewekku ya" Say Natsu.

Jellal hanya menatap dingin Natsu.

"Aku pulang dulu.. "Sambung Natsu lalu terpotong.

"Ya.. pulang sana" Oleh Jellal dengan sinisnya sambil menarik tangan Erza.

"Hmm.." Gumam Natsu lalu pulang.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Keluh Erza sambil melepaskan tangan Jellal dari tangannya.

"Tak ada" Jawab Jellal dingin.

"Kenapa sih kamu sinis mulu?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak.. aku hanya tidak suka kau berpacaran dengannya" Jawab Jellal.

"Itu mauku.. temankun jelek" Say Erza sambil mencubit pipi Jellal.

"Aduh.. sakit tahu.." Balas Jellal mengeluh.

"Hhahah.. kau tak pernah berubah selalu begitu.." Ucap Erza seraya tertawa.

"Begitulah" Balas Jellal singkat.

"Itu rumahmu.." Ucap Jellal yang sudah berada di depan rumah Erza.

"Hmm.. mau singgah?" Tawar Erza.

Tidak.. ini sudah sore" Tolak Jellal.

"Ok.. kalo begitu.." Ucap Erza lalu masuk gerbang rumahnya.

"Hmm.." Gumam Jellal melihat punggung Erza yang menjauh.

"Kapan penilaianmu berubah terhadapku?" Ucap Jellal lalu ia pun pulang ke rumah.

~Malamnya~

"Kenyangnya.." Ucap Erza sehabis makan.

Tiba-tiba** tritttt tritt..** hp Erza berbunyi.

"Email dari na-kun" Say Erza lalu membuka email itu.

"Hi.. Er-chan lagi apa?" Ucap Erza membaca email itu.

"Na-kun manis banget" Sambungnya.

Erza pun membalas email itu.

Habis makan.. Na-kun?" Isi pesan Erza.

Belajar Er-chan"Isi pesan Natsu lalu ia pun membalas email Erza.

"O.. ya sudah belajar aj dulu :)" Isi pesan Erza lalu membalas email Natsu.

"Iya Er-chan" Balas Email Erza dari Natsu.

"Huah.. Na-kun.. love u.." Ucap Erza sendiri di kamar.

(Buset.. lebay amat) XD.

~Keesokkan harinya~

"Erza" Seru seseorangyang menghentikan langkah Erza yang ingin berangkat sekolah.

"Jellal.." Balas Erza.

"Bareng yuk.." Ajak Jellal.

"Ayo.." Jawab Erza.

Mereka pun berangkat sekolah dengan bus.

"Uh.. ramai banget" Keluh Erza mencari bangku kosong di bus.

"Itu ada satu" Ucap Jellal sambil menunjuk 1 bangku kosong.

"Akhirnya bisa duduk" Balas Erza lalu duduk.

"Kau duduk dimana?" Tanya Erza.

"Gpp.. aku berdiri saja" Jawab Jellal berdiri berhadapan dengan Erza yang duduk.

Erza yang bosan memandang keluar jendela memandangi suasana di pagi hari.

"Eh.." Ucap Erza seketika raut mukanya yang berubah.

"Ada apa Erza?" Tanya Jellal yang melihat raut muka Erza berubah seketika.

"Gpp kok.." Jawab Erza lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ok.. kalo ada apa-apa bilangin ya" Say Jellal.

"Beres kapten.." Ucap Erza sambil hormat ^^7.

"Aku bukan kapten.. tapi aku.." Balas Jellal terdiam.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Ya jelas aku temanmu lah.." Jawab Jellal.

"Oh.. pastinya.." Ucap Erza tertawa kecil.

"Hmm.." Gumam Jellal.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.. mana mungkin.." Gumam Erza dalam hati.

"Kapan aku ada di hatinya" Gumam Jellal dalam hati.

"Eh.. stop pak.." Teriak Jellal membuyarkan lamunan Erza.

"Udah sampai.. heheh.. maaf buat kaget.." Sambung Jellal.

"Gpp kok" Balas Erza.

Mereka pun turun & samapi ke sekolah.

Sepanjang pelajaran hingga pulang sekolah Erza trus memikrkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak berkonsentrasi.

Hingga saatnya pulang sekolah. Erza pun keluar dari kelas, sedangkan Jellal

"Kenapa dengan Erza.. tadi ga konsen samapi dimarahi sensei.. apa.. ada yang ia pikirkan.." Gumam Jellal terdiam lalu mencari satu hal yang juga dipikirkannya sedangkan Erza,

"Natsu" Seru Erza yang melihat Natsu di depan gerbang sekolah menunggunya.

"Er-chan" Jawab Natsu.

"Hosh.. hosh.." Deru napas Erza yang berlari tadi.

"Hahah kenapa sampai berlari begitu sih?" Tanya Natsu.

Erza hanya diam sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Ya sudah.. duduk aja dulu" Sambung Natsu lalu menyuruh Erza duduk.

"Ya udah.. aku beli minuman dulu" Ucap Natsu lalu membeli minuman.

"Ni.." Ucap Natsu lalu memberikan minuman.

Erza pun langsung meminumnya.

"Ada apa Er-chan? kok tadi buru-buru sekali" Tanya Natsu lalu duduk di sebelah Erza.

"Na-kun apa tadi pagi kau berangkat sekolah melewati jalan XXX saat berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Erza tiba-tiba.

"Hah.. tidak.. SMA Er-chan dengan SMAku kan berlawanan arah.." Jawab Natsu.

"Umm.. begitu ya.. tadi pagi aku melihat anak SMP bersepeda mirip denganmu" Ujar Erza.

"Oh.. mungkin hanya perasaan Er-chan saja.. sudah ayo pulang.." Ajak Natsu.

"Hmm..." Gumam Erza lalu mereka pun pulang.

"Aku nganter sampai disini aja ya.. gpp kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Iya gpp kok" Jawab Erza.

"Ya udah aku pulang dulu Er-chan" Pamit Natsu.

"Bye" Balas Erza lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

"Kok slama akku pacaran dengannya aku slalu dipanggil Er-chan? apa ga bisa lebih?" Tanya Erza yang berjalan sendirian.

"Oh.. jadi itu yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau dimarahi sensei?" Ucap Jellal yang muncul tiba-tiba entah darimana.

"Apa? aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.. " Tanya Erza kebingungan.

"Gara-gara kau melihat keluar bus ya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ah maaf.. tadi aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Natsu" Sambung Jellal.

"Hmm.. iya" Jawab Erza.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**My child boy, my love (maniak) part II Dis: Hiro-mashima Rated: T Pairing: Natsu X Erza**

**Yay minna, gomen updatenya lama, author sbuk jd hiatus ,**

**so, thanks ya yg udh review ^^**

Guest : Thanks ya,, ni diupdate plus ni chapter terakhir ^w^

mako-chan 2/26/13 : Natsu ga playboy, simak ni ceritanya baik-baik, hehehe ^w^

Nah minna, ni lanjutannya :33 Maaf ya banyak typo, dll, soalnya authir msh anak baru, yoshh... #drumtrolll

"Mungkin kau terlalu memikirkannya sampai-sampai anak SMP saja kau bilang dia" Ucap Jellal.

"Ah.. tidak itu benar-benar mirip..." Balas Erza.

"Rambutnya kepink-pinkan.. pake sepeda" Sambung Erza menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang ia lihat pas di bus tadi pagi.

"Iya sih ciri-cirinya bener-bener kayak Natsu.. tapi siapa tahu bukan dirinya.." Jawab Jellal.

"Hmm.. mungkin" Balas Erza.

Sejenak mereka hening.

"Oya Erza yang kau lihat saat di bus itu pakaian seragam anak yang mirip natsu itu bagaimana?" Tanya Jellal tiba-tiba.

"Ummm.. berjas hijau.. dengan dasi berwarna hijau less kuning" Jawab Erza.

"Tak salah lagi.. SMP MIDORI" Gumam Jellal dalam hati.

"Ah.. kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Erza yang membuyarkan lamunan Jellal.

"Ah.. tidak-tidak.. hanya ingin tahu saja" Jawab Jellal seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal or garuk iseng. (XD)

"Hmm.. udah nyampe ni.. dah dulu ya.. bye" Say Erza.

"Hmm. bye" Balas Jellal.

Erza pun masuk gerbang rumahnya sedangkan Jellal,

"Hmm.. SMP MIDORI kan bersebelahan dengan SMA HIJUTSU" Gumam Jellal berlari ke rumahnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

~Keesokkan harinya~

Author cepatin,

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang.

Tiba-tiba "Sensei badanku tak enak,, apa aku boleh pulang?" Tanya seorang pria yang ternyata..

"Jellal.. tumben kau sakit,, sudah pulang istirahat sana" Jawab Sensei itu lalu Jellal pun pulang keluar dari kelas & menuju ke suatu tempat yang sebetulnya ia tak sakit.

"Tumben tu orang sakit" Gumam Erza dalam hati lalu belajar.

~2 Hari berlalu~

"Lha? Jellal ga datang? yang bener aja tu anak sakit?" Say Erza lalu mengikuti pelajaran.

"Udah 2 hari ga masuk.. gila tu anak" Gumam Erza.

~Keesokkan harinya~

"Erza" Teriak seseorang dari belakang yang memanggil Erza.

"Jellal" Balas Erza.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan" Ucap Jellal ngos-ngosan.

~Pulang sekolah~

"Er-chan" Panggil Natsu yang melihat Erza berjalan dengan lesu di parkiran sekolah.

"Iya ada apa Na-kun?" Tanya Erza tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak.. kenapa terlihat lesu?" Tanya Natsu yang melihat raut muka Erza.

"Gpp kok.. yuk pulang.." Jawab Erza lalu Natsu pun mengantar Erza pulang.

"Sampai disini aja ya" Ucap Natsu.

"Huum" Balas Erza.

"Itu ada Jellal biar dia yang nganterin kamu pulang ya" Say Natsu melihat Jellal yang datang entah darimana.

"Hmm.. bye" Pamit Erza.

"Bye" Balas Natsu.

Jellal hanya hening lalu mereka pulang.

"Jellal" Say Erza.

"Apa semua itu benar?" Tanya Erza.

"Besok izinlah kau sehari maka kau akan dapat kepastiannya" Jawab Jellal.

"Udah sampai.. bye" Ucap Erza.

"Bye" Balas Jellal lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

~Malam, di kamar Erza~

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Jellal?" Tanya Erza dalam hati mengingat percakapannya dengan Jellal tadi pagi.

**~FLASH BACK ON~**

**"Erza aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Ucap Jellal.**

**"Ada apa?" Tanya Erza.**

**"Natsu itu bocah ingusan.. dia anak SMP MIDORI kelas 3 SMP" Jawab Jellal.**

**"Ka.. kau bilang apa Jell?" Tanya Erza lagi seakan salah mendengarkan perkataan Jellal.**

**"Aku bilang Natsu itu bocah ingusan.. dia anak SMP MIDORI kelas 3 SMP" Tegas Jellal.**

**"Kau bohong kan Jell? ini semua ga bener kan?" Tanya Erza.**

**"Ga za.. ni semua benar.. aku ga masuk gara-gara menyelidiki itu semua" Jawab Jellal.**

**"Kalo kamu ga percaya.. besok kamu pergi naik bus CS-35 di pemberhentian bus dia selalu lewat disitu kalo ga naik sepeda,, ia selalu naik bus untuk pergi sekolah" Sambung Jellal.**

**Erza hanya diam membisu seakan mendapat sambaran petir ganas.**

**"Kau gpp kan Erza?" Tanya Jellal.**

**"Tidakk.. baik besok aku akan menyelidikinya" Jawab Erza.**

**Mereka pun masuk mengikuti pelajaran karna sudah bel tanda masuk.**

~FLASH BACK OFF~

"Semoga itu ga benar" Ucap Erza lalu ia pun tidur.

~Keesokan harinya~

"Menyamar biar ga ketahuan" Say Erza lalu memakai seragam SMP MIDORI lalu memakai jaket.

"Hah.. lumayan dah sempit.. ni kan baju Lucy pas masih di SMP MIDORI untung masih ada.." Sambung Erza yang mendapatkan baju itu dari Lucy yang satu SMA dengannya & dulu alumni dari SMP MIDORI lalu ia pun memakai kacamata hitam.

Ia pun segera pergi ke pemberhentian bus CS-35.

~Sesampai di pemberhentian bus~

"Belum ada.. ternyata aku awal datangnya terpaksa menunggu" Gumam Erza.

Ketika bus datang Erza pun naik busnya & mencari sosok yang ia cari.. seketika ia membelalakan matanya melihat orang yang ia cari ada di depannya lalu ia pun memberi jarak dengan orang itu agar tak ketahuan.

"Kau hebat Natsu.. bisa dapat 2 job demi pacarmu" Ucap teman Natsu.

"Ya namanya demi pacar.. kebetulan aku berteman dengan anak SMA HIJUTSU" Balas Natsu.

"Apa pacarmu ga tahu.. nat?" Tanya temannya lagi.

"Belum.." Jawab Natsu.

"Hoi.. dah sampai.. yuk turun.." Sambung Natsu lalu mereka turun diikuti Erza.

Erza pun mengikuti Natsu & temannya hingga sampai ke sekolah.

~Sampai depan sekolah, di depan kelas Natsu~

"Na-kun" Panggil Erza dengan suara ingin menangis.

"Eh.. " Say Natsu lalu membelalakan matanya.

"E.. er-chan" Ucapnya.

"Kau.. kau tega membohongiku.."Teriak Erza hingga membuat teman sekelas Natsu melihat keluar karna suara Erza.

"Er-chan dengarkan aku dulu.." Jawab Natsu.

"Cukup.. aku muak dengan semua ini.." Say Erza lalu pergi.

"Er-chan tunggu" Balas Natsu lalu emnarik tangan Erza lalu mebawanya ke dalam kelas.

"Lepaskan aku.." Ucap Erza sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Natsu dari tangannya.

"Ga.. ga bakalan.. sebetulnya aku ingin memberi tahumu dari awal.. tapi melihat senyummu,, aku tak mampu berkata-kata.." Jawab Natsu.

"Lepas.. aku mem..." Jawab Erza terpotong oleh ciuman Natsu. (Ini cara pria mendiamkan wanita tapi janga ditiru yang masih kecil xD)

Seketika satu kelas itu tampak ricuh dengan tingkah Natsu tadi.

Segera Natsu melepaskan ciumannya & berkata "Karna itu aku tak pernah memanggilmu sayang.. karna aku ga mau membuatmu terluka".

Erza hanya diam lalu menangis.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan sayang?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh... tolong maafkan aku.. aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka" Sambung Natsu lalu memeluk Erza.

"Rasa cintaku lebih besar dari kenyataan yang kuhadapi sekarang" Jawab Erza di balik isak tangisnya.

Natsu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Benarkah kau memaafkanku?" Tanyannya.

"Iya... sa..yang" Jawab Erza tersenyum manis di balik tangisannya.

"Terima kasih.. trim's sayang.." Ucap Natsu lalu mencium Erza lagi.

Sontak satu kelas pun berteriak kegaduhan melihat pasangan yang saling mencintai & toleran ini.

~ENDING~


	3. Chapter 3

My child boy, my love (maniak) 

Part III 

Disclaimer: Hiro-mashima 

Rated: T 

Pairing: Natsu X Erza

Tada, kelar juga chapter 3 krna yang nge-request dilanjutin desu -3-)

Hehehe , so krna chap 3 udh pnjang bget jd endingnya chapter 4 ya reader :3

Natsu D. Zero

Siip Lanjutkan ya..

Author: Ni udh lagi dilanjutin, thanks ^^

ai2 lucky

wahahaha.. Lucu

Author: Heheh.. makasih ^^

Ada juga ni yang di ficku yang kedua,

Author: Mako chan, heheh.. anak muda ya begitulah XD

Gw suka gaya loe

Owh...kren''...  
Gw suka FF loe...tp si gray mang dah tau kalo eve ade'a lucy...trus knapa dya kg cemburu?  
Keep writing...

Author : Heheh, moga aja ya dibaca dsni

Sebetulnya gray udah tahu kalau eve itu adeknya lucy, krna lucy pernah cerita XD

Chidory-chan

NaZa-nya lg dong viona-san#sambilpuppyeye  
...tp yg ini bgus kok...  
Keep writing...cemungut clalu

Author: Heheh arigatou chidory-chan ^^

Nah udh dibalas semua, so sekarang cekidot story , moga suka ya ^^

Silahkan reviewnya, perlu banget buat motivasi , ok minna? ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ayo kita bolos" Ucap riang Natsu lalu berhambur keluar membawa tasnya.

"Hei.. jangan Natsu" Gerutu Erza.

"Sehari doank.. ayo pegang tanganku Erza" Balas Natsu melompat dari pagar lalu mengulur tangannya ke Erza.

"Hah.. iya-iya" Ucap Erza menerima uluran tangan Natsu dan mereka pun keluar dari sekolah.

Natsu hanya tersenyum. "Ayo, kita jalan-jalan seharian ini" Ucap Natsu mengenggam tangan Erza dan berjalan-jalan.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya tersenyum, bercanda hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit, setelah puas bermain.

"Ayo ke bukit" Ucap Natsu.

"Hmm" Balas Erza.

Mereka pun ke bukit, sesampainya ke bukit..

"Udah sore ya.. aku baru sadar" Ucap Erza tertawa lepas.

"Hahah.. yang penting nanti kita bakal pulang kok" Balas Natsu.

Mereka sejenak hening lalu melihat langit sore.

"Indah ya? Seperti saat aku menyatakan cintaku padamu, walau sebetulnya waktu itu aku takut, namun akhirnya aku lega bisa bilang semuanya padamu" Ucap Natsu mengenggam erat tangan Erza.

"Tapi , kau menang telak, jikalaupun kau lebih muda dariku, kau berbeda dengan yang lain" Balas Erza melihat langit dan mengenggam tangan Natsu juga.

"Berbeda.. dengan yang lain?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya.. dulu pacarku hanya menginginkanku untuk segala sesuatu untuknya, sedangkan aku dicampak setelah ia mendapatkannya" Jawab Erza.

"Mereka.. mereka tak menyentuhmu kan?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Tidak, mereka memanfaatkanku saja" Jawab Erza menunduk.

Natsu hanya diam menatap wanita yang ia cintai itu, lalu memeluknya perlahan.

"Sudah-sudah maaf aku mengungkitnya masa lalumu, sudah ya.. aku akan selalu bersamamu kok" Ucap Natsu mengusap pelan rambut scarlet itu.

"Daijobu, aku bisa menahannya kok, lagi pula sekarang aku sudah dapatkan orang yang tepat untukku" Balas Erza tersenyum.

Natsu hanya tersenyum, diusap pelan rambut scarlet itu, didekatkan wajahnya ke wajag wanita itu.

"Tunggu.." Ucap Erza menahan Natsu.

"Baiklah, jika kau belum siap Erza" Ucap Natsu duduk lagi seperti biasa.

"Maaf.." Ucap Erza.

"Kita lakukan yang paling kecil dulu" Sambung Erza mengenggam tangan Natsu, semburat merah di pipinya tak terelakkan.

"Gpp.. aku kan ga memaksa.." Balas Natsu mengacak pemilik rambut scarlet itu.

"Hiii.. berantakan entar tahu.." Gerutu Erza yang ngedumel dengan perbuatan Natsu.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Ucap Natsu.

"Hah,," Hela napas Erza.

'Chu' Cium Natsu ke pipi Erza.

"Natsu apa ku bilang .. jangan" Teriak Erza ke Natsu, wajahnya memerah.

"Gomen-gomen, kan katanya dari yang kecil dulu" Elak Natsu.

"Baiklah, udah sore, ayo kita pulang" Ajak Erza.

"Ayo" Balas Natsu, mereka pun pulang.

Di tempat lain, "Erza belum pulang?" Tanya pria itu.

"Iya nak Jellal, daritadi belum pulang" Jawab wanita paruh baya itu, ibu Erza.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan segera mencarinya" Balas Jellal sekaligus pamit.

"Kemana kau baka?" Gumam Jellal.

Tepat di persimpangan jalan mereka biasa bertemu..

"Erza" Panggil Jellal.

"Ya Jell? Natsu udah mau pulang?" Tanya Erza.

"Hmm.. biar Jellal aja nganterin kamu pulang" Jawab Natsu sekalian pamit dan pulang.

"Ada apa Jellal?" Tanya Erza.

" Kau sudah tahu kan? Masih bersama ya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Hmm.. ia mengalahkan amarahku , segala sesuatunya" Jawab Erza.

"Souka.." Balas Jellal menunduk.

"Ada apa Jellal? Sepertinya kau lemas, apa kau sakit?" Simpati Erza.

Jellal hanya diam , menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat..

"Aku khawatir dengan dirimu bodoh.. aku takut kau frustasi dan semacamnya" Keluh Jellal.

"Hahaha,, aku tak apa.. kau liat sendiri kan?" Tanya Erza seraya memastikan.

"Hmm" Jawab Jellal lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo pulang" Ajaknya.

"Iya Jellal.." Terima Erza, mereka pun pulang,sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya hening.

"Hei.. Erza" Panggil Jellal yang membuat keheningan hilang dari mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Bagaimana aku di matamu? Dimatamu Natsu itu seperti apa?" Tanya Jellal balik.

"Teman, seorang teman yang cerewet, jaim, namun baik hati.. Natsu, ia bagaikan sinar pelita didalam kegelapan, selalu menyinariku, bahkan hatiku yang keras bisa diluluhkan dengan sentuhan dari tarikan senyumannya" Jawab Erza tersenyum memandang langit.

"Souka.." Balas Jellal menunduk dan mengepal keras tangannya.

"Erza, apa kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Ucap Jellal dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Erza terhenti beberapa langkah setelah Jellal.

"Perasaanku sesungguhnya" Jawab Jellal, dipegangnya pundak mungil Erza.

"Eh.. apa maksudmu Jellal, aku tak mengerti" Balas Erza kebingungan.

Jellal hanya menunduk, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah perempuan berambut scarlet itu, lalu diciumnya bibir mungil Erza dan didekapnya dengan lembut, Erza hanya membelalakan matanya ketika bibirnya tersentuh oleh bibir sahabatnya itu.

'PLAKK' Tamparan keras yang didapat Jellal tepat di pipinya karna melakukan hal nekat yang membuat seluruh tubuh Erza menggelinjang serasa aneh.

"Maaf Erza,, aku tak bisa menahan diriku tadi, perasaanku padamu.. yaitu aku mencintaimu, bahkan sebelum dan sebelumnya kau berpacaran, perasaanku sudah lama tlah tumbuh, tapi kau tak pernah menyadari dan mungkin aku yang bodoh inilah juga pengecut, maaf" Ucap Jellal menunduk.

Erza hanya terpaku dengan pernyataan sahabatnya itu, sekujur tubuhnya serasa kaku, ia tak pernah menyadari sebesar itu perasaan Jellal padanya.

Erza hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan memegang tangan sahabatnya itu, "Ayo kita pulang" Ucapnya.

"Eh.." Kejut Jellal, akhirnya mereka pulang bergandengan tangan.

"Aku pulang dulu" Pamit Erza setelah tepat di rumahnya dan langsung berlari masuk.

Jellal hanya hening, menunduk "Gomene Erza" Ucapnya pelan lalu pulang.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Jellal? Kenapa? Kenapa? Hatiku serasa sakit mendengarnya, bahkan masih terngiang.. ahh.." Gumam Erza dalam hatinya, dilempar bantalnya itu ke dinding, ia hanya menunduk, menangis, bahkan email dari Natsu pun tak dibalasnya.

"Erza kemana? Kenapa tidak membalas emailku ya?" Tanya Natsu pada dirinya semdiri.

"Hujan? , baiklah aku tak peduli, Aku akan kesana" Sambung Natsu lalu pergi ke rumah Erza.

Natsu pun pergi ke rumah Erza dengan sepedanya walaupun hujan lebat mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Baka.. baka.. baka.." Terika Erza memecah kesunyian di dalam kamar dan lebatnya hujan.

Sesampainya.. Natsu pun segera mengetuk pintu dan dibukakan oleh..

"Siapa ya?" Tanya ibu paruh baya yang membukakan pintu.

"Saya pacarnya Erza, bibi" Jawab Natsu mantap.

"Ya ampun, kenapa datang di dalam hujan begini, ayo masuk, keringkan badanmu dulu" Balas ibu Erza lalu mempersilahkan Natsu masuk. Setelah diberikan handuk, minuman hangat dll. Ibu Erza pun memanggil Erza di kamarnya.

"Erza" Panggil ibunya.

"Nandhe kaa san" Balas Erza, lalu mengusap air matanya dan membukakan pintu.

"Pacarmu menunggu dibawah tu.. tak disangka nak kka san udah besar" Jawab ibunya lalu mengusap kepala anaknya itu.

Erza hanya tersenyum miris, lalu menuju ruang tamu.

"Eh,, Natsu" Ucap Erza.

"Hahah.. baju Tou sanmu besar, aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Balas Natsu.

Erza hanya hening lalu duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Ada yang salah Erza? Matamu bengkak?" Tanya Natsu.

Erza hanya bersandar dalam bahu pria berambut pink yang ia cintai itu.

"Ada apa? Jangan membuat aku tambah bingung, aku berulang kali kirim email tapi kau tak membalasnya" Sambung Natsu.

"Jellal.." Ucap Erza sendu.

"Jellal? Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ia,, " Ucap Erza terpotong. "Ia menyukaiku.. aku bingung dengan semua ini.. aku hampir gila untuk memikirkan semua ini" Sambung Erza tanngisannya terdengar kembali.

Natsu hanya diam, namun diusap pelan rambut scarlet pacarnya itu, "Aku tak marah, terkejut ataupun marah, aku sudah lama mencurigakan itu, ternyata benar, ia menyukaimu" Ucapnya tersenyum cengir khasnya.

"Kau tak marah?" Tanya Erza melihat wajah pria berambut pink yang basah karna hujan itu.

"Buat apa aku marah? Tiap orang berhak mencintai dan dicintai, tinggal bagaimana ia menyikapinya.. nah sekarang tinggal kamu yang menyikapinya bagaimana baiknya kamu dengan Jellal" Jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pilih aku ataupun dia, aku ikhlas menerimanya" Sambung Natsu.

Erza hanya diam mendengar pernyataan akhir pacarnya itu, dipeluknya pria itu berbagi hangat padanya, sejenak mereka hening.. hujan masih turun dengan derasnya,,

"Mungkin kamu ga bisa pulang nak Natsu" Ucap ayah Erza.

"Ah.. daijobu paman, aku bisa pulang sekarang.." Balas Natsu.

"Tidak, tidak, nanti kamu sakit menantuku, kamu berdiam dululah disini.. tapi tak ada kamar lagi, terpaksa kamu harus tidur di kamar Erza, kalaopun Erza mau.." Goda ibu Erza.

"Hah?" Tanya Natsu.

"Nani? Hm.. baiklah,, tapi Natsu tidur di bawah" Jawab Erza, ada sedikit rona merah menghias pipinya.

"Hah,, iya deh.. arigatou paman, bibi" Balas Natsu membungkukkan badannya.

"Douita nee." Jawab orang tua Erza.

Mereka pun tidur, Erza tidur di kasur hangatnya, sedangkan Natsu tidur beralas kain tebal dan selimut tebal dengan sandaran bantal dan guling.

"Apa kamarku berantakan, maaf membuatmu jika tak nyaman" Ucap Erza.

"Tidak, aku hanya kagok.. walau tak satu ranjang, tetap saja, hatiku berdebar-debar, malah tidur di kamarmu lagi" Balas Natsu, rona merah di wajahnya tak terelakkan.

"Aku juga begitu.. sudah jangan dipikirkan, anggap saja kamar sendiri" Jawab Erza membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa aku jadi ga bisa tidur..ahhh.. apa Natsu.." Gumam Erza tapi tiba-tiba..

"Hoi Erza.. kau sudah tidur? Aku malah tak bisa tidur" Tanya Natsu.

"Ah.. a..aku belum tidur, ada apa?" Tanya Erza gelagapan.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang bisa bersamamu satu malam ini , disini" Jawab Natsu dengan cengiran khas dan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ah.. ya.. aku juga.. apa kau sudah memberitahu orang tuamu tentang ini?" Tanya Erza.

"Sudah.. mereka hanya tertawa terkekeh" Jawab Natsu sweatdrop.

"Hahaha.." Balas Erza tertawa.

"Erza.. bisa mendekat padaku.." Ucap Natsu lalu duduk di alas kasurnya.

"Ah,, ada apa? Kau tak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan?" Tanya Erza sedikit was-was.

"Tentulah tidak, akukan masih bocah.. belum siap aku" Jawab Natsu memprotes.

"Baiklah-baiklah.." Balas Erza lalu duduk di samping Natsu.

"Erza" Panggil Natsu, didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Erza.

"Ah.." Cengok Erza lalu terdiam, lalu menutup matanya, kehangatan terasa ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Berdua saling merasakan kehangatan dalam waktu lama.

~Keesokkan harinya~

"Aku pulang dulu bibi, paman, harus buru-buru mau ke sekolah" Pamit Natsu ke orang tua Erza.

"Iya hati-hati nak" Balas ibu Erza.

Natsu pun bergegas pulang ke rumahnya dan beres-beres setelah itu ke sekolah.

"Eh,," Ucapnya setiba di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu" Balas orang itu.

Natsu hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka pun berbincang sejenak. Setelah berbincang lama.

"Begitu" Ucap Natsu.

"Hmm, aku harap kau bisa menjaganya selagi nantinya aku pergi" Jawab pria itu.

"Baiklah.. soal itu, aku persilahkan untukmu bersamanya, karena aku tak bisa melarangmu" Balas Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum, "Kau dapat ku andalkan, aku percaya padamu" Ucapnya.

Natsu hanya mengangguk lalu mereka pun bubar.

~To be contiunued~

Siapa yang berbicara dengan natsu? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Bagaimana erza menyampaikan perasaan sesungguhnya kepada jellal?

Next to chapter 4 ending~


	4. Chapter 4

My child boy, my love (maniak)

Part IV Ending

Disclaimer: Hiro-mashima

Rated: T

Pairing: Natsu X Erza

Akhirnya kelar juga setelah sekian lama saya vakuum dan memikirkan gimana jadi akhirnya dan akhirnya selesai juga

#nangis berember-ember *author lebay* XD

Balas reviewers setia saya ya, makash jadi review yang slalu memotivasi saya :D

**Guest : hhmm...msih brlanjut rupa'a menarik...**

**Eh...eh...eh penyakit'a jellal apa'an?**

Author: Jellal ga punya penyakit, simak deh ceritanya :3 hehe, makash udah review :3

**mako-chan: Jellal kali! *maaf, klo agak ketus! soalnya aku lagi Bad-mood, nih!**

Author: Mako chan sabar.. hehe.. ntar habis baca ini kamu ngerti apa yang kan terjadi selanjutnya :3 makash udah review trus dalam tiap chapternya w

yosh langsung aja daripada banyak bercerita panjang to the lebar panjang lebar langsung aja kita simak ceritanya yuks mari XD

**~No Like, No Review , No Read ~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu bahwa Erza akan selalu bersamaku, aku percaya dan ia percaya, cinta kami tak akan dipermainkan lagi" Terngiang ucapan Natsu di kepala Jellal.

"Aku juga tahu Natsu, bahkan sebelum itu, hatinya sudah tak ada buatku untuk kumasuki" Ucap Jellal tersenyum miris memandang langit dan masuk kekelasnya.

"Jellal kau terlambat?" Tanya guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Maaf sensei, aku terlambat kesiangan" Jawab Jellal.

"Iya, sudah duduk sana, kali ini aku maafkan" Balas sensei itu.

Jellal hanya menunduk dilewatinya bangku Erza tanpa sepatah katapun.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, "Kenapa? Tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi tak enak begini" Gumam Erza.

"Lupakan sajalah, aku tetap saja menganggapnya sahabat" Sambung Erza.

Jellal hanya diam, mendengarkan pelajaran saja rasanya ia malas, ia hanya memandang langit.

"Aku berharap ini cepat berakhir" Gumam Jellal.

Istirahat tiba, "Eh.. Erza.." Panggil Jellal.

Erza hanya diam, lalu memandang ke arah Jellal, "Ada apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Mau? Maaf soal kemarin" Ucapnya menunduk dan menyodorkan minuman soda ke Erza.

"Tapi."Ucap Erza lalu mengambil minuman soda itu.

"Kau sudah cocok dengan Natsu kok, tanpa kau beritahu aku mengerti.. aku tak dapat memilikimu, dan.. " Ucap Jellal, terasa sesak dadanya mengatakan sesuatu yang berat kini.

"Kita hanya sahabat, iya kan?" Tanya Jellal tersenyum miris.

Erza hanya tertegun sebentar seakan Jellal tlah mengorek semua kata yang ingin ia sampaikan ke Jellal, lalu mengangguk pelan dan meminum minuman soda itu.

"Aku hanya berharap suatu saat aku bisa melihatmu dari dekat.. tapi mungkin tak bisa" Gumam Jellal.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak-tidak.. ayo mau makan tidak? Aku traktir deh" Tawar Jellal.

"Sip, yosh ke kantin" Ucap Erza semangat, mereka pun makan di kantin.

Hari berganti hari, waktu tamat SMAnya Erza tlah dekat, disaat ini mereka hanya siap-siap untuk ujian, ya belajar dengan giat.

"Erza , ntar aku ke rumahmu belajar bareng ya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Sip, tenang aja.. asal jangan perang bantal entar" Jawab Erza terkekeh-kekeh, Jellal hanya tersenyum.

"Yaudah aku duluan Jellal, Natsu udah menungguku" Sambung Erza pamit ke Jellal dan berhambur keluar begitu saja.

Jellal hanya tersenyum "Aku bulatkan tekadku untuk mencintaimu namun tak memilikimu, scarlet" Ucapnya sendiri dalam kelas.

** ~My Child Boy, My love~**

'Hosh-hosh' Dengus napas Erza yang berlari ke sekolahan Natsu.

"Erza.." Teriak Natsu berlari kecil ke Erza.

"Wah.. capek ya? Duduk dulu" Sambung Natsu menuntun Erza untuk duduk.

"Yo Natsu.." Panggil pria sambil tersneyum.

"Jellal.." Balas Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau mengikutiku ya?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak-tidak, aku juga mau pulang sekarang, ada tugas dan pelajaran yang harus kupelajari, kan ntar kerumahmu, aku cuman mau minta izin dengan Natsu" Jawab Jellal.

"Oiya.." Balas Erza memandangi pacarnya itu.

"Tentulah boleh.. dasar , ga perlu minta izin, kaliankan cuma belajar" Jawab Natsu tersenyum.

"Ok,ok ..aku ingin memberikan ini kepada kalian" Balas Jellal melemparkan 2 gantungan handphone bentuk kelinci dan naga.

"Hadiah persahabatan.. hehe.. aku sih phoenix" Ucap Jellal mengangkat ponselnya dengan gantungan phoenix silver.

"Baiklah, menarik, naga api" Ucap Natsu sambil menggantungkan gantungan itu ke ponselnya.

"Kelinci merah?" Tanya Erza.

"Seperti warna rambutmu, oiya, jaa nee.. aku kan ga mau jadi obat nyamuk" Jawab Jellal tersenyum jail dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Jaa.." Ucap Natsu dan Erza.

Setelah beberapa bulan kemudian mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan biasanya, kini pasangan itu harus menjalani yang namanya ujian, Erza lulus SMA sedangkan Natsu untuk melanjutkan SMAnya.

"Ganbatte naa.." Ucap Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Pasti.." Balas Erza diikuti dengan anggukan kepala dan seulas senyuman.

Mereka pun menjalani ujian mereka dengan semangat dan giat belajar.

"Aku akan ke universitas Hokkaido, yang dekat dengan rumahku, hehhe" Ucap Erza setelah menjalani hari terakhir ujiannya ke Jellal.

"Wah, cool, sudah diadakan test kan? Good luck Erza.." Balas Jellal sekaligus menyemangati.

"Hmm.. bagaimana denganmu Jel?" Tanya Erza.

"Ya.. kalau itu aku juga masih bingung.. hehhe" Jawab Jellal seraya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Jiah, kalo bingung, ikut aku aja" Pinta Erza.

"Ya, kalau aku sudah tak ada pilihan," Balas Jellal.

"Aku akan pergi bebas tanpamu" Gumam Jellal.

"Hah? Tadi apa yang kau bicarakn Jel?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Ahh.. tidak-tidak.. hari mau hujan, hehehe" Jawab Jellal yang bingung harus berkata apa.

"Hmm., dasar aneh.." Ejek Erza.

Hari berganti dan sampailah di hari kelulusan Erza, Jellal.. sedangkan Natsu sudah mengikuti test di salah satu sekolah di hokkaido, dan berhasil menjadi salah satunya, ya ia bisa menghela napas tenang, sedangkan Erza dan Jellal, berharap mereka lulus dengan baik.

"Aku penasaran dan deg-degan Jell" Ucap Erza sedikit cemas.

"Hayolah, kau pasti bisa, optimis, kau pasti bisa lulus" Balas Jellal sekaligus menyemangati dan tak lupa mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya ke Erza.

"Hu.. dasar" Keluh Erza lalu mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu.

"Erza" Panggil guru sambil tersenyum ke arah Erza.

"Doakan aku ya" Ucap Erza sambil tersenyum ke Jellal.

"Pasti, mana mungkin aku tak mendoakan sahabat baikku ini" Balas Jellal tersenyum.

Erza hanya membalas senyuman Jellal, lalu dengan tegap menuju meja penentuan, setelah menerima ia langsung keluar sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Jaa ashita nee Erza..yang kini bisa kulihat adlah punggungmu, bukanlah wajahmu yang slalu menemaniku waktu kecil dulu" Gumam Jellal dalam hatinya setelah menerima surat yang menyatakan ia lulus dan keluar sambil memandang langit.

** ~My Child Boy, My love~**

"Jellal, aku lulus di 3 besar" Ucap Erza kegirangan lalu memeluk Jellal.

"Eh.. omedettou" Balas Jellal mengelus rambut scarlet itu dan memeluknya hangat.

"Eh.. gomen Jell, aku terlalu senang" Jawab Erza merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Gpp, pelukan persahabatan.." Goda Jellal yang alhasil dapat jitakan dari Erza.

"Dasar, maunya dipeluk" Keluh Erza .

"Dan ini mungkin jadi pertemuan kita terakhir Erza.." Gumam Jellal yang memegang kepalanya yang dijitak.

"Hah? Terakhir apa Jell?" Tanya Erza.

"Ah.. tidak-tidak, hari ini hari terakhir kita di sekolah maksudku" Jawab Jellal.

"Hmm.. sudah berapa lama, tak terasa ya 3 tahun tlah berlalu Jell.." Gumam Erza sambil melihat sekeliling yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga sakura, ya lagi musim semi.

"Iya.. begitulah, mau jalan-jalan keliling sekolah?" Tanya Jellal sambil mengelus rambut scarlet yang tersangkut kelopak bunga sakura dan melepaskannya.

"Tentu.. hehe." Terima Erza dan mereka pun berkeliling, sesampainya di taman sekolah..

"Erza mau foto?" Tanya Jellal mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Boleh.. hehe.. entar dicuci, biar ku pajang di bingkai foto" Jawab Erza lalu mereka berfoto bersama.

"Siapa yang disampingku ini, senyumannya Jelek" Ejek Jellal.

"He.. enak aja.. senyuman paling manis itu mah.." Ralat Erza lalu mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Udah sepi, ayo kita pulang.." Ajak Jellal.

"Hmm.." Jawab Erza singkat, lalu mereka pulang sambil bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka slama di SMA.

"Yah,, masuklah Erza" Ucap Jellal.

"Hm.. Jaa nee" Pamit Erza.

Jella hanya tersenyum memandang punggung Erza menjauh, "Sayonara Erza" Ucapnya.

Setelah masuk Erza hanya menelpon Natsu tentang kelulusannya.

"Yokatta," Ucap Natsu di telephone.

"Hmm.. besok kita jalan-jalan mau? Bersama Jellal juga" Ajak Erza.

"Ah.. etto.." Ucap Natsu kebingungan.

"Ada apa?.. kalau kau sibuk, kapan-kapan saja" Tanya Erza.

"Ah tidak, aku akan pergi besok, jam 9 aku kesana , okey" Balas Natsu.

"Humm.." Jawab Erza lalu mereka pun mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Natsu? Sepertinya ia ragu" Gumam Erza.

Keesokkan harinya, Erza sudah siap dengan kaos santainya yang berwarna putih dengan celana jeans panjang yang menyelimuti kakinya itu.

"Erza.." Panggil Natsu, sejenak ia terdiam dan memerah.

"Ada apa Natsu?, ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Erza yang melihat wajah Natsu memerah.

"Ah—yaa..—tak ada masalah, hanya sekarang yang ku lihat Erza manis di depanku" Jawab Natsu salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah tak karuan.

"Heheh,, ya " Balas Erza salah tingkah dengan pujian pacarnya itu.

"Etto.. mana Jellal ya? Katanya sjam segini bakalan datang" Sambung Erza melihat sekitar.

"Umm.." Jawab Natsu menunduk.

"Ada yang salah Natsu?" Tanya Erza.

"Jellal akan pergi jauh Erza,," Jawab Natsu.

Seketika Erza membelalakan mata dengan ucapan pacarnya itu.

** ~My Child Boy, My love~**

"Apa yang kau katakan Natsu, kemana Jellal? Kau berbohong kan?" Tanya Erza yang tak percaya dengan ucapan pacarnya itu.

"Tidak Erza,Jellal akan pergi untuk meneruskan pen..." Jawab Natsu namun terpotong pacarnya.. "Dimana ia sekarang , dimana?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Ia di bandara Erza, " jawab Natsu, tanpa pikir panjang Erza pun langsung berlari menuju perhentian bus.

"Erza tunggu.." Teriak Natsu, namun teriakan itu tak dihiraukan oleh Erza, ia pun langsung naik ke bus.

"Aku harus mengejar Erza, hah, nunggu 15 menit buat bus lain lagi.." Keluh Natsu, sedangkan Erza..

"Cepat pak supir, saya buru-buru" Teriak Erza.

"Iya nona.." Ucap pak supir itu, lalu dengan cepat menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"Nah itu dia bus.." Ucap Natsu, lalu naik bus.

"Stop, pak.." Ucap Erza lalu merogoh kocek dan menaruh uang dan berhambur keluar bus.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat menuju Sydney, Australia, bagi penumpang yang menuju sydney, harap bersiap-siap, 20 menit lagi kita berangkat, dan cek semua barang-barang berharga anda , apa ketinggalan atau tidak, terima kasih" Suara loudspeaker di bandara yang membuat Jellal sadar dengan bengongnya.

"Mau berangkat ya.." Ucap Jellal yang menarik kopernya.

"Jellal.." Panggil wanita yang ngos-ngosan berlari.

"Erza" Balas Jellal nampak ia terkejut, lalu bertingkah biasa lagi.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau tak mau kuliah disini? Kau takkan pergi kan?" Tanya Erza yang membuat Jellal menghela napasnya dan mengusap lembut rambut wanita itu.

"Aku mau ke sydney, mungkin bakalan kuliah dan sambil kerja disana, 9-10 tahunlah disana" Jawab Jellal tersenyum.

"Ta.. tapi.. kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Gpp, aku sudah senang karna ya.. aku mau mencari pengalaman baru di luar sana" Jawab Jellal.

"Baiklah, dan terima kasih tlah mencintaiku, berat rasanya untuk memberitahumu tentang semuanya, dari sejak kau katakan hal itu, sesak, namun, aku tak bisa menerimanya.. aku mencintai Natsu" Balas Erza.

"Hosshh.. hossh.. sampai juga.." Ucap Natsu yang baru turun dari bus dan menuju ke bandara.

"Aku tahu hal itu Erza, sama-sama.." Ucap Jellal tersenyum menunduk.

"Bisa kau berikan aku sebuah pelukan persahabatan?" Tanya Jellal.

Erza hanya diam lalu memeluk Jellal dengan erat, Jellal hanya merasakan pelukan terakhirnya bersama Erza, didekapnya wanita yang ia cintai itu dengan erat, didekatkan wajahnya, dan mereka berciuman tepat disaat Natsu menemukan mereka.

"Eh.." Kejut Natsu.

Jellal pun melepaskan ciumannya, wajah Erza hanya memerah dan Natsu pun mendekati mereka..

"Hemm.." Deham Natsu.

"Na.. Natsu.." Panggil Erza.

"Gpp.. Erza.. walaupun ciuman pertamamu diambil oleh Jellal, tapi ciuman terakhir tetap jadi milikku" Balas Natsu terkekeh sambil melihat Jellal.

"Baiklah, jaga teman baikku ini baik-baik selagi aku pergi" Jawab Jellal lalu mengacak rambut Natsu.

"Siap, pasti kan ku jaga.." Balas Natsu tersenyum cengir khasnya.

"Yosh, aku harus pergi, sayonara Natsu, Erza, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi" Pamit Jellal menarik kopernya dan meninggalkan Erza dan Natsu.

**~My Child Boy, My love~**

9 tahun sudah kepergian Jellal ke luar negeri, Erza tlah mendapatkan kelulusan di bidang pendidikan di tingkat kuliahnya sedangkan Natsu tlah lulus SMA dan tlah juga lulus di kuliahnya 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Okka san.." Panggil seorang anak kecil berumur 2 tahun lebih itu, berambut pink, seorang perempuan.

"Ada apa Vineel?" Tanya Erza dan menggendong anak itu.

"Okka san, ada nii chan tampan di depan," Jawab Vineel, buah hati dari Natsu dan Erza.

"Siapa?" Gumam Erza penasaran dan keluar.

"Erza, Jellal datang" Teriak Natsu dari kebun belakang.

"Hha?" Kejut Erza lalu berhambur ke kebun belakang menggendong anaknya dilhatnya Jellal sedang membantu Natsu menanam bibit tomat.

"Yo Erza" Panggil Jellal tersenyum kecil memandang Erza yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Vineel hanya diam dan Erza menurunkannya.. "Onii chan.." Panggil Vineel.

"Wah.. anak kalian ya? Udah besar.. halo adik manis, siapa namanya?" Tanya Jellal sambil memberikan permen ke Vineel.

"Vineel, Vineel dragneel.. apa nii san mau jadi pacarku nanti jika aku sudah besar?" Tanya Vineel.

"Hahaha, kamu sekolah dulu, jangan katakan hal aneh , ok?" Jawab Jellal tertawa kecil dan menggendong Vineel.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam berbincang disni kurang nyaman" Ajak Natsu lalu mereka pun berbincang di ruang tamu.

"Kerjaan kalian apa sekarang?" Tanya Jellal.

"Aku ibu rumah tangga dan Natsu jadi salah satu manajer di salah satu perusahaan" Jawab Erza.

"Wah,, hebat.." Balas Jellal lalu minum teh yang telah dihidangkan dari tadi. Sedangkan Natsu menemani Vineel main di pangkunya.

"Sedangkan kau Jel?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku..? ya.. aku bekerja di bagian sosial di sydney, membantu fakir miskin dan anak terlantar, begitu juga aku punya perusahaan kecil di sydney.. hahah" Jawab Jellal tertawa.

"Wow.." Puji Erza seakan tak percaya dengan profesi Jellal sekarang ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Erza.." Balas Jellal dan memeluk Erza dengan santainya.

"Hoii.." Teriak Natsu.

"Pelukan persahabatan Natsu.." Jawab Jellal.

'Cklek' Suara kamera di samping rumah dan ramai awak media.

"Jellal san bisa kau Jelaskan kenapa anda berpelukan dengan wanita ini.." Tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Ah... aku bisa Jelaskan.." Jawab Jellal merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Kerjaanmu apa Jel? Kenapa banyak wartawan?" Tanya Erza.

"Hoii, jangan ramai-ramai di rumahku" Teriak Natsu.

"Natsu sensian sekarang, haha.. " Balas Jellal tertawa dan jumpa pers dirumah Erza pun dimulai.

"Maaf Erza merepotkanmu, saya sebagai Jellal fernandes, pemimpin dari beberapa perusahaan menyatakan kami hanya berteman, sejak kecil, ia adalah orang yang menjadi motivator saya untuk slalu bersemangat menjalani hidup, haha.." Ucap Jellal tegas sambil memandang Erza dan terakhir tertawa kecil.

"Heh? Beberapa perusahaan?" Ucap Erza seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan teman kecilnya itu.

"Hahaha, gomen bohong tadi.." Balas Jellal menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Setelah bubar para pers, Jellal berbisik ke Erza .. " Ku tunggu jandamu" Ucapnya.

"Jaa, aku masih banyak kerjaan jadi jaa ashita nee minna, kalo kalian mau ketemu diriku ke apartemen besar di jalan terikawa, aku disini slama 2 bulan, hehhe, jaa Erza, bawa Vineel dan Natsu ke apartemen juga" Pamit Jellal.

"Heh... apa yang tadi kau katakan Jellal?" Tanya Erza setengah berteriak, Jellal hanya tersenyum dan menjawab tanpa suara "Ku.. tunggu jandamu" Ucapnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata kanannya dan pergi begitu saja.

**~End~**

**Kelar juga, haha, setelah sekian lama, and author bakalan ga update dulu ni ff baru dikarenakan beberapa minggu lagi ULUM, udah kelas 2 smk mau magang , yosh diceritakan Jellal jadi pria dewasa yang nakal karna tinggal di luar negeri nakal untuk wanita yang ia cintai saja, Natsu sehabis menikah jadi sensi xD, Dan Vineel buah hati Natsu dan Erza, hhhaha, gtw deh nama dari mana langsung muncul dari otak XD , gomen namanya itu ga cucok XD yosh ini endingnya, moga ga mengecewakan w and maaf banyak typo, tolong reviewnya skali lagi :3 **


End file.
